Guilds
Guilds are group of players you can join starting from Level 32. Guilds give you access to 3 features: construction, missions and events. These give you rewards as well as Guild Money you can use to buy certain items in the Guild Shop. 'Joining a Guild' You can join a guild by typing in its name or ID number, or picking one from the list of suggested guilds. You can leave your guild at any time, but will have to wait 24 hours to join another. There is no waiting period if you are kicked out of your guild. You keep your Guild Money when you switch guilds. When a guild levels up, it gets slots for 10 more members: a level 1 guild can have up to 20 members; a level 10 guild can have up to 110 members. 'Guild Construction' Guilds can level up through construction, which can be completed with gold, crystals, or construction vouchers, which can be purchased in the main Shop. You can do three types of Construction for your guild: You can only perform 10 daily constructions for each grade. Guild members can view which Attendants performed construction and when they did so using the Log button in the Construction Tab. 'Guild Missions' |-| New mission = #Guild Quests refresh daily at 00:00. #Guild Quests only count individual completion progress. After completion, you will automatically receive a Donation point reward. #According to the Donation points received that day from completed quests, you can claim the corresponding tier's reward. #When Donation points for the whole Guild reaches a certain total, a corresponding reward will be sent out via in-game mail. The amount of points required will go up as Guild level goes up. #Raising Guild level will raise the reward received for completing quests. |-| Old missions = Guild missions are completed with the help of all members of a guild, and they refreshes daily at 2am. Each mission completed increase donations for the guild by 750. 'Guild Events' 'Guild Hunting' In Guild Hunting, you can defeat the Devouring Beast to gain a smaller version of it to raise as a guild pet. This guild pet can give you stat boosts during level runs, and it grows stronger from being fed. See Guide: Guild Boss for more details. 'Guild Party (TBA)' Donation phases: 1. Guild party requires each Member to donate a certain amount of dishes between a period of time (12pm to 11pm) every week. After reaching a certain amount of dishes, the party can commence on Saturday, 8pm! 2. The number of dishes required increases depending on the Guild's level. 3. Dishes that can be contributed need to satisfy a certain ranking (either above or the same rank). After contributing a certain amount, you can no longer contribute any further for that specific dish. 4. Exquisite dishes are not counted! 5. Guild party's ranking is split into 4 type and it begins from the lowest amount of points needed to the highest points: Casual Party, Joyous Party, Surprise Party, Happy hour Party 6. During the contribution period, every 1 dish contributed grant 1 party point. The higher the points accumulated, the type of party that can be commenced is higher. 7. The contribution points and guild money earned are according to the ranking of the dish. Guild party phases: 1. Guild party's advancement is split into 3 parts, every party consist of 3 minigame. Minigame 1: Tap the falling dishes. Minigame 2: According to the task, chase out the intruders! Failure to get rid of them will result in these intruders consuming the dishes left for this advancement. (The number of intruders depend on the Party's ranking. The higher the ranking, the more intruders there are) Minigame 3: Members who participate in Minigame 2 and successfully get rid of the intruders will earn a reward from a food soul . Additionally, they will also receive a slip of paper showing the points earned. The final slip of paper indicates the first 4 member with the highest point and the same food soul will give them a surprise gift! (The number of gift is affected by the party's ranking. The higher the ranking, the greater the number of gifts available) Guild party notice: After the party ends on Saturday, the guild party's page will show a notice about the required dishes for the next session. 'Guild Battle (TBA)' Upcoming feature, available for level 8+ guilds. Guilds can battle each other every Wednesday and Saturday for a whole season (i.e. 4 weeks). At the end of the season, guilds are ranked and members get rewards according to their guild's rank. 'Guild Shop' See Guild Shop. 'Positions and Titles' The guild's founder is its President. They can can customize the Name, Icon, and Manifesto of the Guild, approve and deny membership applications, kick out members, appoint up to 5 Vice Presidents and transfer Presidency to another member. Vice Presidents can manage applications and kick out members. Other players are called Members. As you contribute to the guild, you will rise on the Guild Leaderboards and earn higher Ranks in your Guild. This will also confer you different titles within the Guild: Probationary, Elementary, Intermediate, Advanced, Elite, Senior and eventually Legend. Category:Guild Category:Missions & Quests